List of characters in the Hitman series
This is a list of fictional characters from the ''Hitman'' series. This includes the video games Hitman: Codename 47, Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, Hitman: Contracts and Hitman: Blood Money as well as the film. Characters are organized by their importance and factions in the games. Major recurring characters Agent 47 Agent 47 is a genetically-engineered assassin and protagonist of the series, created from the recombinant DNA of five of the world's most dangerous criminals. His name comes from the last two digits of a bar code on the back of his head – (640509-0401'47'). He is a tall, bald, blue-eyed, no-nonsense individual and usually wears a suit with black leather gloves and a red tie. Engineered from conception to be the perfect killer, 47's strength, speed, and intellect are above the human norm. In the Hitman video game series, 47 is voiced by David Bateson. In the movie adaptation, he is portrayed by Timothy Olyphant. Diana Burnwood Diana Burnwood is 47's controller at the Agency. Diana briefs 47 on his assignments, oversees his progress, and serves as his guide over the radio. For the vast majority of the series, 47 never sees Diana, recognizing her only by voice. They do come face-to-face at the conclusion of Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Contracts. Diana speaks with an English accent and a business-like demeanor. Because her face is deliberately never shown, she is considered an unseen character. In Contracts, she is briefly shown to be a blonde woman with fair skin; in Blood Money, her hair is of brunette color and a faint reflection of her face is seen as she looks out the window to Copenhagen Harbor near the end. Although Diana usually handles 47's affairs from afar, she turns out to be a major character in Hitman: Blood Money; serving as a double agent, faking 47's death, saving the Agency from liquidation, and dodging death herself a few times.Diana: You and I are all that's left of the Agency 47, and I doubt I'll last much longer. Eidos Interactive Hitman: Blood Money (US) 2006-5-26 In the end, her efforts pay off when the Agency is brought back online, although it is implied that Diana has been promoted to a higher position.Diana: Yes, your Majesty, almost all of our resources are online again. Hitman: Blood Money (US) 2006-5-26 In the film adaptation, Diana plays a much smaller role. She initially gives 47 information about his missions, and quickly warns him when he is set up by the Agency. However, she never appears or is mentioned again in the film. Her voice is also disguised when she is officially speaking to 47 via laptop. Diana is voiced by Vivienne McKee in three of the first Hitman games, but is replaced by actress Marsha Thomason in the upcoming Hitman: Absolution. Her face will be shown for the first time.http://twitter.com/#!/Marsha_Thomason/status/68138168725147648 Prof. Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer Prof. Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer is a discredited German scientist living in Romania, Ort-Meyer's radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Dr. Ort-Meyer served in the French Foreign Legion with the other four creators of 47, and after leaving ran a mental institution, which he used as a cover for genetic experiments. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer provided his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which significantly extended their longevity. (By the events of Hitman: Codename 47, each of Ort-Meyer's accomplices were well into their 60-70s, but appeared 10–20 years younger.) Ort-Meyer believed that genetic recombination and human cloning could be used to produce a perfected version of the human species, superior in strength and mind and unburdened by conscience. His ultimate goal (unknown to his associates) was to create an army of flawless and unquestioningly obedient supermen. When Ort-Meyer's associates become suspicious of his motives, he employed 47 to systematically eliminate each of them. When 47 discovered Ort-Meyer's plans, he managed to eradicate his latest line of clones and break Ort-Meyer's neck. Agent 47 himself was a combination of five DNAs, one of which belongs to Ort-Meyer, while others were of his four accomplicies. A special room in "Asylum Aftermath" has several clones behind glass, all labeled as someone seen somewhere in the game, even Ort-Meyer himself. The subtitles in Blood Money refer to him as "Ortmeier". Agent Smith Agent Smith is a fairly inept American secret agent with ties to the CIA and the Agency. He has a tendency to be captured and tortured by the people he has been assigned to spy on. As a result, the Agency has sent 47 to rescue him on a number of occasions. Possibly as a result of his torture experiences, he is a barely functioning alcoholic, which has reduced his effectiveness even further. Like 47, Agent Smith dons a variety of disguises, but most often he's seen beaten and stripped down to his American flag boxer shorts. He seems to regard 47 as a friend, no doubt because 47 has rescued him so many times. The feeling is not mutual. 47 initially treats his relationship with Agent Smith as detached and professional, but as he is forced to rescue Smith again and again, he increasingly registers his annoyance, to the point that it often seems he resists killing Smith by an act of will. His first appearance was in Codename: 47. He was hired by the CIA to locate Lee Hong's jade figurine (possessed by the leader of the triad, the loss of this would destroy the triad), however he was captured and tortured. At Hitman: Contracts 47 frees him and he reveals the safe it is in. He then appears in the sanitarium, where he has once again been captured. 47 gives him an antidote and he reveals Ort-meyer's whereabouts. In Hitman: Silent Assassin, he appears in 'The Tubeway Torpedo'. He is being tortured by Mikhail Bardachenko, who wary of a foreigner, believes he may be responsible for the other General's deaths (it was actually 47). He is saved by 47 again and poses as the general for his escape. 47 is more polite with Smith in this encounter, however he does not shake his hand. He later appears in India following a doomsday cult. He is shown starting to drink alcohol, out of fear, even shooting at 47. After the successful elimination of several pursuers, Smith proclaims he will lead 47 through a secret passage. Instead he passes out. In Contracts, his role is the same as his one in Codename: 47. In Hitman: Blood Money, Smith is rescued from the abusive medical wing of a Northern California drug rehab facility; the place is a secret bolt hole for mafia criminals. Smith had been sent in to gather intelligence, but was captured, tortured and kept drugged; a 'Mark' clone was to interview him. 47 rescues Smith by faking his death with a serum. Smith, having learned of the Franchise's plot to assassinate President Tom Steward in the White House, contacts 47. He uses diamond money to hire 47 to save the President, kill the assassin and kill the co-conspirator, the Vice-President. 47 informs Smith never to contact him in person again. In the film adaptation, Agent Smith is portrayed as a far more competent and savvy intelligence agent. In return for killing a high-profile CIA target, Agent Smith assists 47 in evading arrest from Interpol. Mei-Ling Mei-Ling is a young woman from the Chinese mainland, abducted and recruited into the brothel of Hong Kong crime lord Lee Hong. 47 rescues her in exchange for information about her employer in preparation for assassinating him.Mei Ling: You foreigner. Then you understand. Listen, you have to help me, please. They kidnapped me and then they brought me here... ... First you have to get me out of here and then the combination is yours. Eidos Interactive Hitman Contracts 4-20-2004 (US) After escaping from Lee Hong, Mei-Ling is later revealed to be prostituting herself to Hayamoto, another Asian crime lord. The player can choose to save her again. If they do, she'll follow 47 to a helicopter and they'll escape together. She is not seen or mentioned again after that.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4mnuc_silent-assassinshogun-showdownend2b_videogames47: Still living a lousy life I see. I save you from Lee Hong and his Triad outfit in Hong Kong, and first thing after that mess, you're in it with another hotshot crimelord! Mei Ling: Well, I don't mind. The hours are short and the pay is good. But he is just an old rich bastard and I am bored now. Eidos Interactive Hitman 2: Silent Assassin 10-1-2002 (US) Mei-Ling is apparently the first woman who has ever kissed 47; his reaction is different in the original game from the remake. In the original Hitman, 47 reacts with significant revulsion. In the remake Hitman: Contracts, his reaction is one of detached bemusement. She was known as Lei Ling in the original Hitman: Codename 47. ''Hitman: Codename 47'' Lee Hong Lee Hong is the owner of the Wang Fou restaurant in Hong Kong, as well as the leader of the Red Dragon Triad, one of the most notorious crime syndicates in China. Known as "The Man With No Conscience" (possibly because he poisoned his own uncle to take control of the syndicate), Hong is extremely paranoid, having his bodyguard taste all of his food to test it for poison and carrying a poison-tipped sword with him at all times. He is protected by Tzun, (Zun in Contracts) a loyal bodyguard and former sumo wrestler. Agent 47 had to eliminate two of his emissary in order to start a war between Red Dragon and Blue Lotus and finally get closer to Lee Hong himself. He and all four missions associated with him also appear in the remake missions of Hitman: Contracts. . Hong Kong Police Chief Hong Kong Police Chief is a corrupted policeman who tries to make a final attempt to find a peaceful resolution to a conflict between two triads, Red Dragon and Blue Lotus. 47 is tasked to eliminate him and all the attendants of the meeting in a special way so the Red Dragon triad would be accused of the killings. He also appears in Hitman: Contracts, in the remake of the Hong Kong mission. Blue Lotus Emissary Blue Lotus Emissary is a high-ranking member of the Blue Lotus triad. Agent 47 has to eliminate two of the Blue Lotus emissaries. While nothing is said about them in Codename 47, in Hitman: Contracts it is speculated that the first emissary, who is to be killed along with his escort, is the leader of the Blue Lotus triad. Both men also appear in the remake missions from Hitman: Contracts. Pablo Belisario Ochoa Colombian drug lord Pablo Belisario Ochoa was born in Cali, Colombia in 1930. By the age of 18 his criminal activities were already extensive, what with his multiple convictions and the manslaughter of a rival who was going after a girlfriend. He escaped sentence for the latter by exploiting his criminal connections, which resulted in the murder of the judge who was to preside at his trial. He escaped to France and joined the French Foreign Legion, but later returned to Colombia in 1955 where he built his criminal drug-centered empire. However, as a result of several bloody fights with other Colombian cartels, Ochoa was forced to retreat to his stronghold in the rainforest. His mannerisms are heavily based on the character Tony Montana from the movie Scarface (when he meets 47, Ochoa greets him with an M60 and the line "Say hello to my little friend", similar to Al Pacino in the final scene of the movie). He is one of 47's five "fathers". Jungle God Jungle God is a large jaguar that lives in Colombian jungle and is believed to be God of Death by the local tribe with whom Agent 47 communicated in order to get closer to Pablo Belisario Ochoa. Agent 47 is asked to avoid killing the animal, so he uses some other wild animals to distract the animal, and sneak past it. Frantz Fuchs International terrorist Frantz Fuchs was born in Linz, Austria in 1929 where he spent his formative years nurtured in violence by his father who, when World War II broke out, encouraged the young Frantz to join a different youth organization that had uniforms, instilled hatred in his mind and provided his son with weapons to play with. Frantz's violent paradise was shattered, however, when the Nazis fell to the Allies. He fled to Marseilles where he joined the French Foreign Legion and quickly rose in the ranks as he continued to hone his talents in explosives and assassination. After he left the service in 1955, Fuchs continued to practice his brand of terrorism and established a name for himself as one of the world's most dangerous mercenaries. He is killed by 47 along with his brother Fritz. He also appears in the remake of this mission in Hitman: Contracts. Interestingly enough, it is revealed in Contracts that he had a second brother, Fabian, who also was killed by 47 some time before the events in the hotel. He is one of 47's five "fathers". His characters is based on Franz Fuchs, a serial killer from Austria. Fritz Fuchs Fritz Fuchs is, like his brother, an international terrorist. He helps Frantz to arrange a bomb attack on a peaceful meeting. He uses a disguise of a dentist in the hotel. He is not initially a target of 47, but is later decided to be killed when 47 uncovers the fact of his presence. Fritz Fuchs also appears in Hitman: Contracts, in the remake mission, this time being a target from the beginning. Arkadij Jegorov Arkadij Jegorov, also known as Boris Ivanovich Deruzka, is an international gunrunner born in 1930 in Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan where, under the harsh poverty conditions and scrutiny of the local and loyal apparatchiks, he cultivated a strong hatred for the communist regime. His journey down the road to crime began at the age of 15 when he began stealing weapons from the Soviets and selling them to Cossack nationalists. His father saw fit to turn him to the authorities; however, Jegorov eluded the police and went into hiding in the mountains before making his way to Marseilles, where he was to join the French Foreign Legion in 1950. By the end of his service in 1955, Jegorov had established a gun-running route through Turkey and Iran. His gunrunner activities continued after he left the league, culminating in his going into business with the Russian mafia in the mid 1980s and building up a gun-trafficking operation that covered most of the world. He is one of five 47's "fathers". Jegorov's name was changed to Boris Ivanovich Deruzka in Hitman: Contracts. Ivan Zilvanovich Ivan Zilvanovich is an associate and right-hand man of Arkadij Jegorov. He is appointed to run a deal between Jegorov's men and a Rotterdam crime syndicate. Ivan Zilvanovich is a dangerous criminal and madman, who once was a circus clown. He wears a strange colorful costume completed with a Mad Hatter-like hat. He is not a target to be killed. Doctor Odon Kovacs Dr. Odon Kovacs was educated in medicine at the University of Bucharest, and has served in the Romanian psychiatric hospital since graduation. He specializes in subconscious mind control and behavioral sciences, and supposedly performs questionable studies on psychiatric hospital subjects. He was apparently involved in Professor Ort-Meyer's cloning experiments as well and Agent 47 remembers him as "the man with the needle". Agent 47 kills him in his office.He is one of 47's 5 fathers". Series 48 clones The Series 48 clones, also known as the Mr. 48's are a set of clones created by Professor Ort-Meyer, superior to 47.47 possessed a free will and could act on his own. Because of this, Ort-Meyer knew he would become a liability for him. He therefore created the "48" clone, which was considered the ultimate clone series for they possessed upgraded skills and at the same time did not have a mind of their own. They are depicted as stronger, more accurate and more loyal than 47. Though they are devoid of emotion, they wear a constant, fixed grin on their faces. Although they are supposedly physically superior to 47, they lack 47's real-world experience, and 47 ultimately eradicates all of them. They reappear in Hitman Contracts, but do not have their grin. Also many are shown in their creational stages. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' Sergei Zavoratko Sergei Zavoratko is a Russian crime lord and arms dealer. He serves as the main antagonist of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Sergei is the older brother of Arkadij Jegorov, and effectively 47's uncle. He specialises in the transport of chemical, biological, radiological, and nuclear weapons, also known as CBRN. At the beginning of Silent Assassin, Sergei brings 47 out of retirement by arranging the kidnapping of 47's friend Father Vittorio, then anonymously orders several contract assassinations through the Agency so 47 can perform a series of hits on Sergei's business partners. The hits are later revealed to be a diversion, as Sergei is actually using 47 to assemble the parts of a nuclear missile system capable of penetrating the American missile shield, a system Sergei plans to sell to a wealthy Sikh doomsday cult for a considerable sum of money. However, the device is intercepted by the UN, and Sergei hires an early clone created by Dr. Ort-Meyer named Mr. 17 to assassinate 47. 47 kills 17 and returns to the Gontranno Sanctuary, where Sergei is holding Father Vittorio hostage. A gunfight ensues between the two, and Sergei is ultimately killed by 47. Mystery Man "Mystery Man" is an unidentified man in a black suit. Little is known about his past other than the fact that he himself claims to have seen 47 while in Rotterdam, presumably during the events of Hitman: Codename 47. He first appears at the beginning of Silent Assassin as an advisor to Sergei, bringing to him the attention of 47. Ultimately, he persuades Sergei to order an assassination on 47. It is implied towards the end of the game that the "Mystery Man" is really manipulating Sergei on the behalf of another organization and that he is the person who tips off the UN about Sergei's nuclear weapons. Mr. 17 Mr. 17, also known as Agent 17, was Ort-Meyer's first successful assassin. After being created and trained however, he was found somewhat inferior to the future 47 as he did not possess any significantly superior strength nor endurance. He was regarded as a failure by Ort-Meyer and confined within the depths of the sanitarium. Eventually he was found and released by Sergei Zavorotko and The Mystery Man when they searched the facility. Although inferior, he was still useful and Sergei "loaned" him to his customer Deewanna Ji to whom he was selling the nuclear device. However, the cult used him later to deceive Zavorotko and steal the warheads. After the cult leader's death, Agent 17 tried to kill 47 by luring him into a trap, but failed to do so. He went back to serve Zavorotko in order to kill 47, but was finally killed by him. 47 then remarked on how he thought he had killed all of his "brothers". Sergei was apparently also aware of this as he later employed him back. 17 apparently lacked a mind of his own and possessed no superior skills than those of ordinary humans. This probably explains why he was deemed a failure by Ort-Meyer. His appearance is almost identical to that of 47, except he wears an orange tie and sunglasses. He also is shown to have similar preferences to 47: He also uses Fiber Wire in a cutscene and uses a WA 2000 Sniper, the sniper 47 frequently used in the following games. He also used a Silenced Beretta 9mm, a weapon 47 used in Hitman: Codename 47 And Hitman 2. Father Emilio Vittorio Father Emilio Vittorio is a Sicilian Catholic priest who is a mentor and friend to retired Agent 47. However, Sergei Zavorotko has other plans on the agent, so he arranges Vittorio's kidnapping by the hands of Sicilian mafia. Father Vittorio is freed in the end of the game, and gives 47 a rosary necklace before he leaves to try to influence him to live a life of good and peace. As the game concludes, 47 leaves the rosary behind at the church and narrates that he can never retire in safety and must return to his life as an assassin. Vittorio also appears in the book "Hitman: Enemy Within", still trying to influence 47 out of his violent lifestyle. Giuseppe Guillani Giuseppe Guillani, also known as Don "Anguilla" Guillani, is the Don of one of the largest, most influential groups of the Sicilian Mafia. The headquarters of this group is Gulliani's villa, Villa Borghese, in the countryside of Palermo. The capture of Vittorio led to 47 coming out of retirement, with which he ventures there after Father Vittorio is kidnapped by Guillani , killing him but discovering that Vittorio has already been taken away from the villa "by four bearded Russian looking men in uniform".(Diana Burnwood).Eidos Interactive Hitman 2: Silent Assassin 10-1-2002 (US) Giuseppe Guillani has a son, a lawyer and a brother as well as lot of armed bodyguards in his villa. The player can choose to kill the son, lawyer and brother. Russian General Russian general is an unnamed first of four targets 47 has to eliminate in Russia. Nothing is known about this one, so 47 and Diana are forced to find out his identity on site of the assassination. Makarov Makarov is one of four Russian generals who are associated with Sergei Zavorotko. After one of the generals was assassinated by 47 at a meeting they all attended with Sergei in St. Petersburg, the other three generals, including Makarov, each begin their own investigations into the murder. Makarov contacts Igor Kubasko, a Russian mob boss, to buy protection and information on who carried out the hit. Igor Kubasko Igor Kubasko is a member of the Russian mafia who has connections to General Makarov. Makarov attempts to buy protection and information from him, 47 intercepts their meeting and eliminates both targets. Mikhail Bardachenko Mikhail Bardachenko is another Russian general who has dealings with Sergei. After the incident at St. Petersburg, Bardachenko becomes paranoid and starts arresting anyone he considers suspicious. He interrogates his captives at a military facility just off Nevsky Prospekt. Among these captives is Agent Smith, whom Bardachenko begins to interrogate and torture just before 47 kills the general. Vladimir Zhupikov Vladimir Zhupikov is the last Russian general encountered by 47. Fearing for his life, Zhupikov defects to Germany in order to gain political asylum there. He also takes with him a missile guidance system, which he intends to sell to the highest bidder. 47 assassinates Zhupikov and recovers the guidance system, despite an attempt by a Spetsnaz agent to claim the system for his own superiors. Spetsnaz agent FSB Russian agent was assigned by the Russian government to acquire the briefcase containing information regarding the nuclear device as well as Zhupikov's contacts. Agent was ordered to apply extreme measures if necessary including the assassination of the German Ambassador in case he became a liability. This agent is the only optional target in this installment. Depending on the player's actions he can be killed or not, although it's important to prevent him from obtaining the briefcase or the mission will fail as soon as he escapes with it. German Ambassador The German Ambassador is an apparent good acquaintance of the general and agreed to give him protection in Germany. He is however unaware of the length of the general's "businesses" as although he knows about his important briefcase he appears unaware of its content. While the general became a target for 47, the ambassador is the apparent target of the Spetnaz agent. The player can choose to save the ambassador, if not he will be assassinated by the agent. Hayamoto Junior Hayamoto Jr. was the son of the arms dealer boss Masahiro Hayamoto. Like his father, he was involved in the family business and had many meetings and deals with Yakuza bosses. Hayamoto Jr. is about to establish a deal with Tanaka Kusahana, a Yakuza leader, in his private estate. In order to find and kill Masahiro Hayamoto, Agent 47 had to kill his son and plant a tracking device inside his corpse. An interesting way to kill Hayamoto Jr. is to serve him fugu, ultimately killing him. Masahiro Hayamoto is the head of a Yakuza clan of a crime syndicate known as Yamaguchi-Gumi. Hayamoto inhabits a six-story which is guarded by highly-trained shinobi ninjas, snipers and the latest electronic security measures. His income stems from pornography, smuggling of goods, narcotics (primarily amphetamines) and arms dealing which is his favourite source of income. Given this penchant for weaponry, Hayamoto spends a lot of time with them even acquiring a missile guidance system. This has infuriated the Agency's client, who wants Hayamoto eliminated and the guidance system recovered. For this to happen, Agent 47 must first kill his son Hayamoto Jr. at his remote private estate and implant a transmitter inside his corpse. As Hayamoto's guards bring to him his dead son at his home, 47 infiltrates Katsuyama Castle and kills Hayamoto himself (with help from Mei-Ling) in his own room on the castle's top floor. After stealing an experimental missile guidance system from Hayamoto's private museum in the castle's basement, 47 escapes the castle. Charlie Sidjan Charlie Sidjan is a Malaysian electronics tycoon based in the Petronas Tower in Kuala Lumpur. He created a missile guiding chip that is able to fool the United States automated missile shield system by making hostile missiles appear to have been launched by the US. He has an identical twin brother who creates and operates the missile guidance system. The Agency is initially unaware that Sidjan has an identical twin, and is thus unable to inform 47 when he is hired to kill Sidjan. Upon killing Sidjan's brother, 47 discovers the truth, and learns that the real Charlie Sidjan is in his penthouse suite on top of the Petronas Tower. 47 then infiltrates the penthouse and kills the real Sidjan, who is in a hot tub with several women. Sidjan Brother Sidjan brother is an unnamed twin brother of Charlie Sidjan whom 47 mistakes to be Charlie himself. He, along with his brother, is behind the missile guiding chip. Unlike his brother, who likes women's attention, he enjoys staying in the basement, drinking soda, eating chips and pizza and doing his computer-hacking job there. Mohhamad Amin Mohhamad Amin is one of Nuristan's colonels. He usually patrols the local market with his soldiers. He holds the "key" for Malik's cache and as such, he's one of 47's targets in Nuristan. Ahmed Zahir Ahmed Zahir is one of Nuristan's lieutenants. He is an old man and has heart problems, allowing 47 to assassinate him during one of his naps. He holds a map indicating the location of Malik's cache. Yussef Hussein Yussef Hussein is a lieutenant of Nuristan and is the commander of the base housing Malik's cache. Kahn Abdul Bismillah Malik Kahn Abdul Bismillah Malik is Nuristan's current political leader. He, along with Mohammad Amin, Ahmed Zahir and Yussef Hussein are in possession of a nuclear device that the Agency's client (Sergei Zavorotko) is eager to acquire. He was about to bargain with the UN about selling the device when 47 intercepted the motorcade and used a Barret M82 sniper rifle to kill Malik sitting in his armored limousine. Indian Assassins Indian assassins are a group of two assassins dispatched by Deewanna Ji in order to find and eliminate all threats to him. They are not cult members, but merely employed by the cult. Agent Smith is very afraid of being caught and tortured again, so he asks 47 to eliminate them and prove it by showing him photographs of their corpses. They attempt to blend in by wearing cult robes, but stand out because one wears a highly conspicuous Yankees cap. Hannelore Von Kamprad Von Kamprad is female doctor and a member of a sikh doomsday cult that acquired a nuclear device recently. She is killed by 47 in order to move closer to the cult leader. Deewanna Ji Deewanna Ji is a sikh doomsday cult leader who stole Sergei's nuclear device to accomplish his unknown goals. His cult is quite powerful and influential, and he also has his own ace in the sleeve - Agent 17, an earlier clone created by Dr. Ort-Meyer. He is to undergo heart transplantation and lies on the operating table when 47 (disguised as the surgeon) disables the hospital's power supply and uses the cover of darkness to perform deadly surgery on him. Hitman: Contracts Note: there are not many new characters in ''Contracts due to most of the missions being flashbacks to assassinations carried out in Codename 47. The following is a list of all of the new characters encountered in the game.'' Inspector Albert Fournier Inspector Albert Fournier is a Paris police detective who serves as main antagonist of the game. According to in-game information, is a mutual friend of Phillipe Berceuse (whose name was changed to Alvaro D'Alvade in Blood Money) and Richard Delahunt, both of whom are assassinated by 47 at the opera. Fournier has found out about 47 and shoots 47 when he escapes from the opera. Severely wounded, 47 returns to his hotel room, where he has flashbacks of previous assassinations. When 47 recovers, the hotel is surrounded by a GIGN team led by Inspector Fournier. 47 can't risk Fournier knowing about his identity, and assassinates him before escaping the police and leaving Paris. It is speculated that Fournier's assault on 47 was orchestrated by The Franchise from Blood Money. Rutgert van Leuven Rutgert van Leuven is a Dutch mobster and president of the Flaming Motorcycle Club, a biker gang and international crime syndicate. He has recently obtained incriminating photographs of the Rotterdam Chief of Police, and though he originally intends to blackmail the official with them, he decides to sell the photos to a well-known journalist after Klaas Teller attempts to steal them on the police chief's behalf. 47 assassinates him and retrieves the photos before the sale can take place. The gang then makes an arms deal with Boris Derushka in the next mission. Klaas Teller Klaas Teller is a private investigator sent into FMC's clubhouse by the Chief of Police to retrieve incriminating photographs. When he fails to report back, the police chief assumes Teller has either been bought off by the bikers or failed, and contacts the Agency to eliminate both Teller and the gang's leader, Rutgert van Leuven, and retrieve the photos. The Agency dispatches 47, who infiltrates the bikers' clubhouse and finds Teller in the basement, having been captured by the bikers in his attempt to steal the photos and now being subjected to electroshock torture. As per the contract, 47 eliminates him. Lord Winston Beldingford Lord Winston Beldingford is a wealthy British aristocrat, whose public face as a philanthropist masks both he and his son Alistair's true natures as sadistic sociopaths who enjoy hunting and killing human beings for sport. Their latest prey is Giles Northcott, the son of another wealthy Briton, whom they are keeping imprisoned at their estate before the hunt. 47 is hired by Northcott's family to kill both Winston and his son and rescue Northcott, which he does the night before the hunt is to take place. Lord Winston has a passion for romancing the maids working in his mansion, and sometimes spying on them showering via a secret passage from his bedroom, leading to a two-way mirror in a bathroom. Alistair Beldingford Alistair Beldingford is the son of Lord Winston Beldingford, and shares his father's depraved passion for hunting human beings. He and his father are both killed by 47 the night before the hunt for their latest prey, Giles Northcott, is to occur. On the night he is killed by 47, he sits in the parlor of the mansion with a hunting friend of his, and constantly sends his butler to give him fine whiskey. If 47 collects the glass that the butler refills, it is described as a Beldingford family heirloom "used for nefarious activities more than once". Giles Northcott Giles Northcott is the son of a wealthy British entrepreneur. He has been kidnapped by the Beldingford family, who intend to make him their latest target in their twisted hunting excursions. He is held prisoner on the Beldingford estate, in a loft above the stables, where he is rescued by 47 after the Beldingfords have been assassinated. Beyond having no interest in hunting, he is a champion track runner at Oxford. This fact reassures 47; the man needs no assistance in escaping. An interesting fact is that he looks similar to Jesper Kyd, the original music composer of Hitman. Campbell Sturrock Campbell Sturrock a.k.a. The Meat King is a morbidly obese, sexual deviant, bald Scottish crime boss who emigrated to Romania and became a slaughterhouse entrepreneur. He kidnaps the daughter of a wealthy Romanian and hands her over to his insane brother, Malcolm, who kills and butchers her. Although the evidence against Sturrock is overwhelming, Sturrock's Romanian lawyer, Andrei Puscus, bribes several officials and gets the case thrown out. Sturrock throws a fetish party in his slaughterhouse to celebrate his courtroom victory, and 47 kills him there, along with Puscus. Sturrock is always seen in bed with two leather-clad BDSM prostitutes by his side, and he has a round-the-clock waitstaff to bring him large amounts of food many times a day, particularly whole roasted chickens. Malcolm Sturrock Malcolm Sturrock is the brother to the aforementioned Meat King. At first, he is just mentioned by Diana in 47's briefing on the Meat King party. One of 47's objectives was to rescue the client's captured daughter, but he ultimately finds her corpse, heavily mutilated by Malcolm. It is revealed here by the appearance of his room and his own behavior that Malcolm Sturrock is a butcher-like serial killer. He spends his time butchering meat while he wears no pants. The player can choose to kill Malcolm. Andrei Puscus Andrei Puscus is the lawyer of Romanian "Meat King" Campbell Sturrock. When Sturrock orders the kidnapping of a wealthy Romanian's daughter (who is later killed and butchered by Sturrock's insane brother), Puscus bribes several court officials and gets the case against Sturrock thrown out. Afterwards, he attends a victory party being thrown by Sturrock at one of his slaughterhouses, where he spends most of his time smoking opium in one of the side rooms. He is killed at the party by 47, along with Sturrock. Oddly the weapon found on him is a silenced Silverballer. Sergei Bjarkov Sergei Bjarkov is a Russian general who secretly runs a dirty bomb production plant in Kamchatka. Agent 47 has not only to kill the general, but destroy the entire plant (located in an old submarine). An undercover ICA agent, codenamed Yurishka, provided all necessary information on the operation. Fabian Fuchs Fabian Fuchs is youngest of three Fuchs brothers of the international terrorist family. He is sent by his older brothers to buy a dirty bomb from general Bjarkov. He, along with general, is 47's target in Kamchatka. It is revealed later to ICA and Agent 47 that, while Fuchs brothers were unable to buy a bomb, they succeeded in creating one themselves. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Alexander Leland Cayne 'Alexander Leland 'Jack' Cayne', also known as 'Leland Alexander' by some sources, is a former director of the FBI, and the narrator of Hitman: Blood Money. He serves as the main antagonist of the game. Cayne, the scion of a wealthy family, attended the University of Mississippi for at least part of his education, but his steady rise to the top was cut short by an undisclosed "work accident" that left him paralyzed from the waist down and horribly scarred on his face. In his time in government service, Cayne became aware of 47's activities, as well as the truth behind the Ort-Meyer Project. Cayne subsequently devoted the energies of both the FBI and the CIA toward hunting down and destroying 47. Ostensibly, his goal was to destroy 47's genetic material to prevent rogue states from acquiring the DNA and producing their own cloned super soldiers. The events of Blood Money are recounted by Cayne to Rick Henderson, a journalist, as part of a supposedly candid interview. As the game progresses and Cayne recounts his story, however, it becomes increasingly clear that he is an unreliable narrator, as the details he recites differ (often wildly) from what actually happens in 47's missions. At first, it is unclear if he is lying or merely misinformed, but ultimately Cayne is revealed to be the real leader of the Franchise, the Agency's rival in the assassination business, which is secretly operated by a shadowy government agency dubbed "Alpha Zerox." His true intentions are to acquire 47's DNA to help the Franchise's own budding human cloning program. Cayne's public opposition to the legalization of human cloning is not about moral objections or security concerns, as initially suggested, but rather to ensure that the Franchise has a monopoly on the technology. His interview with the reporter is crafted to manipulate public opinion on the issue. The truth, revealed to the player as 47's missions for the Agency bring him more and more into conflict with the Franchise, is that Cayne is the mastermind behind a grand plot to remove Tom Steward, the incumbent President of the United States and a supporter of human cloning, from office and replace him with a proponent of a cloning ban. The Franchise first assassinates Steward's Vice President in a phony car accident, then use their influence over Congress to force Steward to select Daniel Morris, a corrupt former Wall Street biotech magnate and Alpha Zerox loyalist, to fill the position. When it becomes clear that the President, who is in the middle of a re-election campaign, plans to replace Morris on the ticket with Secretary of the Interior Jimmy Macklin, a prominent cloning proponent, Cayne orders Macklin's assassination, but the attempt is foiled by 47, who is hired to assassinate the assassins. Finally, Cayne orders Mark Parchezzi III, his top killer, to assassinate President Steward in the White House itself, thus installing Morris and guaranteeing that whoever wins the upcoming election (Morris or Frank Morgan, the opposition nominee) will support the cloning ban. However, 47, acting at the behest of Agent Smith, foils this plan as well, killing both Parchezzi and Morris. In the conclusion of the game, Diana appears to betray Agent 47, injecting poison into him and delivering his corpse to Cayne, who puts off doing away with 47 until he can give the reporter an eyewitness look at the assassin himself. Cayne rewards Diana for her betrayal with the position of being his private nurse. With the reporter present, Cayne arranges for a speedy funeral and cremation for 47 at a private chapel. It is then revealed that the whole thing is set-up by Diana, as the poison is revealed to be an experimental serum, the same used by 47 to rescue Agent Smith by inducing a death-like state of hibernation. Diana administers the antidote by lacing her lipstick with it and kissing 47 during his funeral, leaving his signature dual Silverballers on his chest. 47 revives and massacres everyone attending the funeral, including all of Cayne's Franchise agents, the priest, Rick Henderson, and Cayne himself, leaving no witnesses (save for Diana, who had already left the scene before the shooting) and ultimately securing 47's identity from the public. Whether 47 realizes Diana saved his life or he believes she simply failed to poison him is left unclear, so it is impossible to tell if he would have killed her, should he have awakened before she left. Whether or not 47 learns that the ICA is back online is also left unknown, but his whereabouts are still unknown to Diana. Mark Parchezzi III Mark Parchezzi III, or Mark III, is an albino clone assassin and is 47's counterpart in the Franchise. He serves as the games secondary antagonist. Parchezzi (or one of his clones) is sometimes alluded to in the in-game newspaper articles as the assassin behind various offscreen hits throughout the game, such as that of Vice President Spaulding Burke, which allowed the Franchise to install Daniel Morris to the position. He is also noted to have been named to the FBI Ten Most Wanted Fugitives list, before it was revealed to the world that there were, in fact, multiple albino assassins. Parchezzi is also responsible for systematically eliminating most of the ICA's employees. Possessing many of the same abilities as Agent 47, he is able to blend into the background like a chameleon to carry out covert operations. Like 47, he is fond of disguises. He is first seen in a cut scene at the beginning of the game, reading an article about 47's latest hit in the newspaper. When 47 rescues Agent Smith from a rehab clinic, several employees at the facility are overheard to say that an albino claiming to be a doctor was present at the clinic and interrogated Smith shortly before 47's arrival. Parchezzi has a dark and sadistic personality and a livid fear of his own mortality (a fear that seems justified, as Cayne mentions offhand that his type of clone generally dies after 18 months). In the game's penultimate level, Parchezzi is dispatched to the White House, where he is assigned to assassinate President Steward and install Vice President Morris in his place. However, this plan is foiled by 47, who is hired by Agent Smith to assassinate both Parchezzi and Morris. In media accounts after the events of the level, it is erroneously reported that Parchezzi was Morris's assassin, and that he was subsequently killed by the Secret Service while trying to escape. Parchezzi seems to be an opposite of 47, while 47 wears a black suit and pants, and white shirt, Parchezzi wears a fully white suit with a black shirt. His weapon of choice is a Custom 1911, a weapon similar to the Silverballer. Rick Henderson Rick Henderson is a journalist who interviews Alexander Leland Cayne throughout Blood Money. Cayne converses with Henderson about 47's activities over the past few years, in a fashion that suggests that Henderson is being told this so cloning can be outlawed for the good of national security, when in reality it is a cover for Cayne's true intentions to engineer clones free of any possible competition. Henderson is brought to 47’s funeral; 47 is revived. Despite Rick's plea for mercy, 47 kills him in order to leave no witnesses. Joseph Clarence Joseph "Swing King" Clarence is the owner of Southland Amusement Park, a defunct amusement park in Baltimore that was shut down four years before the events of the game after a fatal accident: poor maintenance and lax safety standards caused the Ferris wheel to collapse, killing 36 people. Clarence successfully defended himself against criminal charges resulting from the incident, but the fight drained his entire fortune and his trophy wife filed for divorce. In order to stave off bankruptcy, Clarence has rented out his park to a local gangster, known only as Scoop, who uses it to hide a drug lab. 47 is hired to kill Clarence by the father of one of the accident victims, who requests that he be shown a photo of the boy before he dies. In the act of killing Clarence, 47 also liquidates Scoop and much of his gang. The mission in which Clarence is eliminated acts as a gameplay tutorial. Scoop Scoop is the leader of a narcotics distribution ring and an influential gangster. He is not a target of Agent 47, but nevertheless ended up being killed by him along with most of his gang. Scoop had a complete control over Joseph Clarence's theme park, and he never intended to leave the place to its former owner, even though he once promised to do so. Don Fernando Delgado Don Fernando Delgado is a retired colonel in Augusto Pinochet's feared security agency, who has now become one of Chile's most powerful drug lords, operating a winery as a front for producing cocaine. 47 is hired to eliminate Don Fernando at his fortified estate, and make it look like a result of his drug business. Manuel Delgado Manuel Delgado, Don Fernando's son, is addicted to water skiing, internet pornography, and his father's own product. At the time of 47's hit on his father, he is involved in a major drug deal with a famous Hollywood talent agent. To make Don Fernando's murder look drug-related, 47 is ordered to kill Manuel as well. Rex Stanton Rex Stanton is an 80's TV actor, who Manuel's latest wine is named after. He shows up at the unveiling, while his agent makes a drug deal with Manuel. He can be killed, though he is a civilian and it doesn't benefit the player in any way. Alvaro D'Alvade Alvaro D'Alvade, originally called Philippe Berceuse in Hitman: Contracts, is a world renowned opera tenor. He is a bisexual hebephile and was once charged with the statutory rape of a thirteen-year-old girl in Bulgaria. The charges were dropped after the girl refused to testify and subsequently disappeared. Although D'Alvade was suspected of her murder, her body was later found and her death ruled a suicide. D'Avalde is rehearsing the lead role in Tosca at the Palais Garnier when he is killed. Richard Delahunt Richard Delahunt, the American Ambassador to the Vatican, is implied to be the lover of Alvaro D'Alvade, for whom he nurses a sexual obsession, and is his partner in a child prostitution ring. The paranoid and unhinged Delahunt spends all day, every day, in his box at the Opera House, watching D'Avalde rehearse and being guarded around-the-clock by submachine gun-toting bodyguards. He, too, is assassinated by 47. Both Delahunt and D'Alvade (as Berceuse) appear on the objectives screen for the final mission in Hitman: Contracts, as an expired mission briefing. The events of the game take place just after the mission in Blood Money, where 47 assassinates Delahunt and D'Alvade/Berceuse, as they have already been eliminated. Both men appear significantly different from their final appearance in their identification picture in Contracts. In Contracts, the objective screen reveals that Delahunt was once governor of Massachusetts, and intended to run for president. His political allies found out about his child prostitution, and to keep it under wraps, he was demoted/shipped away to his current position as ambassador. It is also implied that the same politician(s) have called the hit on Delahunt. Carmine DeSalvo Carmine DeSalvo is a member of the Mafia who specializes in arms trafficking in Central America. He is staying at a rehab facility in Northern California. In addition to alcohol and substance abuse, he is also being counseled for anger management issues. He is one of the three gangsters staying at the clinic who may be 47's assigned target (the designation is given at random). However, even if he is not the main target, it soon develops that there is a separate contract on his life for a lesser sum of money, which 47 can choose to collect on or not. Lorenzo Lombardo Lorenzo Lombardo, a.k.a. "The Brain" and "The Bankroll", is a big-time Las Vegas crime boss. He is in a court case involving many mafia-related crimes and also ownership of sex slaves. He is staying at a rehab facility outside in Northern California. He is one of the three gangsters staying at the clinic who may be 47's assigned target (the designation is given at random). However, even if he is not the main target, it soon develops that there is a separate contract on his life for a lesser sum of money, which 47 can choose to collect on or not. Rudy Menzana Rudy Menzana is a Mexican mobster engaged in people smuggling and drug trafficking across the U.S.-Mexican border. He is staying at a rehab facility outside in Northern California. He did not actually have any addictions upon entering rehab, but has ironically developed a drinking problem while inside. He is one of the three gangsters staying at the clinic who may be 47's assigned target (the designation is given at random). However, even if he is not the main target, it soon develops that there is a separate contract on his life for a lesser sum of money, which 47 can choose to collect on or not. Vinnie Sinistra Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra is a Cuban drug lord who was expatriated by Fidel Castro during the Mariel boatlift in the early 1980s. Since the early 1990s, he and two partners have been smuggling tons of cocaine into Miami by boat from the Bahamas. After he murdered a witness against him, he went on the run, but was eventually captured and decided to become a witness himself. He is presently staying in a Del Mar suburb, where he is being guarded around-the-clock by a crack FBI team. 47 is hired to kill him before he can testify and retrieve a piece of incriminating microfilm, which he has yet to turn over to the government. Sinistra is married to a very attractive white woman also in her forties (who is melancholic, constantly drinking and has an affair with their pool boy), and they have two children. Mark Purayah II Mark Purayah II, or Mark II, is the leader of the Crows, a group of assassins for the Franchise. He is the second albino clone, presumably superseding his predecessor, "Mark I." Purayah and his team are assigned the task of assassinating Secretary of the Interior Jimmy Macklin, President Steward's preferred choice for Vice President, as he rides a float in the New Orleans Mardi Gras parade. 47 is hired to kill Purayah and his team to prevent the assassination from occurring. He is a predecessor of Mark Parchezzi III. Raymond Kulinsky Raymond Kulinsky, former Olympic biathlete, became a contract killer in 1996. He is a member of the Crows and is assigned by Purayah to be the trigger-man for the Macklin assassination. He is stationed somewhere above the parade route with a sniper rifle, and his location is randomly determined and, at first, unknown to 47. Angelina Mason Angelina Mason is Kulinsky's wife and partner in crime. A former trapeze artist, trick-shot archer, and knife-thrower, she was a prostitute before discovering her penchant for killing by nailing a "john" to a wall with a crossbow during a rape attempt. She is assigned to work as reconnaissance for her husband during the assassination, but is capable of killing Macklin if not stopped in time. If 47 confronts Angelina while wearing Raymond’s crow costume after killing him she will go crazy, wildly pursuing him and shooting at him while shouting “You killed my boo”. Lorne de Havilland Lorne de Havilland is the publisher of the popular pornographic magazine Popqorn and the proprietor of a string of strip clubs and brothels. A millionaire many times over, de Havilland is also a blackmailer who enjoys surreptitiously recording his prominent guests in flagrante delicto. He is assassinated by 47 during his annual Christmas party at his villa in the Rocky Mountains, after he attempts to blackmail a U.S. Senator with compromising video of his son committing a murder. His old age and silk robe greatly parody the image of Playboy founder Hugh Hefner. He was also said in his in-game biography to be a born-again Christian, a reference to Larry Flynt. Chad Bingham, Jr. Chad Bingham, Jr. is the youngest son of U.S. Senator Chad Bingham, and a narcissistic, physically abusive, sex-addicted sadist. He accidentally killed a prostitute during a BDSM game gone awry at one of Lorne de Havilland's brothels, an event now immortalized on de Havilland's hidden camera videotape. In addition to killing de Havilland and recovering the tape, 47 is assigned to kill Chad as well, to prevent him from causing his father anymore trouble. ? "?" is a female assassin working for the Franchise. She is assigned to kill 47, which she attempts to do at Lorne de Havilland's Christmas Eve party. When she sees 47, she invites him into one of the suites in "the Grotto" and attempts to stab him. She is marked as a target if she attempts to kill 47, and he receives an extra sum of cash for executing her. Her name is never given in the game, only appearing as "?'''". Skip Muldoon '''Skip Muldoon is the captain of the Emily, a Mississippi riverboat. He is also the head of the "Gator Gang," a redneck crime syndicate that smuggles drugs on the Mississippi River. Muldoon enjoys showing off his shooting skills and has a weakness for fried food and cream-filled pastries. He is a bisexual and maintains a bevy of young and fit male stewards to service him (Though they may be standard sailor's uniforms, they greatly resemble the attire of the Pillsbury Doughboy). 47 is hired to kill him and the entire Gator Gang aboard the Emily and recover a file of compromising photos showing Muldoon committing incest with his niece, Margeaux LeBlanc. Gator Gang The Gator Gang consists of six gang members, who traffic drugs along the Mississippi River onboard the steamboat Emily. The gang consists of Everett Jefferson, Junior O'Daniel, William S. Corlitz, Adam Hendrikson, Joe Netberg, and Elijah Krup. They are all eliminated by 47. Buddy Muldoon Hank Leitch "Buddy" Muldoon, the dim-witted son of Skip Muldoon, has become the new head of his father's criminal empire. He recently married his cousin, Margeaux LeBlanc, in a quickie ceremony in the county clerk's office, and an extravagant wedding reception is now being planned at his new father-in-law's estate. 47 is hired to assassinate him during the reception, but receives specific instructions to keep Margeaux from harm. John "Pappy" LeBlanc John "Pappy" LeBlanc, is one of the wealthiest men in all of Mississippi, with a net worth in the hundreds of millions of dollars, a fortune accrued both through shrewd, legitimate business practices and a ruthless involvement in organized crime. Lately, though, Pappy has begun to lose his grip on reality, turning his mansion into an armed fortress and wandering it daily muttering about conspiracy theories (involving UFOs and sometimes the cloning theories that surround 47). 47 is assigned to kill him at the reception as well. Margeaux LeBlanc Margeaux LeBlanc is Buddy Muldoon's new wife, Pappy LeBlanc's daughter, and both niece and daughter-in-law to Skip Muldoon, with whom she was previously engaged in a sexual relationship. Beautiful, intelligent, and ruthless, she has been running the day-to-day operations of her father's business since his breakdown, and it is heavily implied that she is the client who ordered the deaths of her father, the Muldoons, and the Gator Gang. This is backed up by overhearing her say "finally" when and if she discovers the body of her husband, Buddy Muldoon, before running off to alert nearby guards. After their deaths, it is reported that she has already begun selling off as much of her newfound assets as she can. Later in the game, an article in a Las Vegas newspaper relates the story of the "Bayou Beauty," a mysterious new high roller in town who matches her description. Sheikh Al-Kalifa Mohammed bin Faisal Al-Khalifa is a billionaire Saudi Arabian Sheikh who is the CEO of APEX International, a multinational pharmaceutical company. He is suspected to have lately been dealing in biological warfare agents, and possibly also cloning technology. He is staying at the Shamal Hotel & Casino on the Las Vegas Strip (a parody of The Mirage), where he is brokering a deal for some illicit DNA samples. 47 is hired to disrupt the deal by killing the Sheik and all the other participants. Hendrik Schmutz Hendrik Schmutz, an Afrikaner white supremacist from South Africa, is visiting Las Vegas to sell Sheik Al-Khalifa a suitcase full of illicit DNA samples, in exchange for a separate suitcase, which contains several million dollars worth of blood diamonds. He is assassinated by 47 along with the Sheik. Tariq Abdul Lateef Tariq Abdul Lateef is a brilliant scientist and the real brains behind APEX. He has been dispatched by the Sheikh to verify the authenticity of Schmutz's merchandise, and also to transport Schmutz's payment to the meeting. He, too, is targeted by 47. Anthony Martinez Anthony Martinez is a crooked CIA agent who has allowed his love of fast cars, beautiful women, and a luxurious lifestyle to get the better of him. He is now deeply involved in arms dealing, and has come to Las Vegas to complete the sale of some high-tech weaponry to his business associate and lover, Vaana Ketlyn. 47 is hired to assassinate both Martinez and Ketlyn. Vaana Ketlyn Vaana Ketlyn, a former Romanian circus performer and a skilled Eskrima-style swordfighter, has, at the age of 35, established a vast business empire of arms dealing and other grey market activities, which she uses to finance her debauched lifestyle. While carrying out an arms deal with her lover, Anthony Martinez, she is simultaneously hosting a pair of dueling raves/masquerade balls, with the themes of "Heaven" and "Hell," complete with very appropriate decor. 47 is hired to eliminate her during her party. During the event, she personally entertains the Hell Party guests with a pyrotechnics show. 47 rigs the pyrotechnics, thus burning Ketlyn to death. She tumbles over into a water tank, and gets eaten by a shark shortly after. Eve Eve is a female assassin dispatched by the Franchise to eliminate 47 at Vaana Ketlyn's "Heaven" party. While there, she masquerades as a singer and attempts to lure 47 into an office where she can stab him with a stiletto. Her singing is very bad, and while on the phone with her client, she reveals that she hates singing and will charge them extra for it. After 47 recovers information about her and her cohort, Maynard John, from Ketlyn's laptop, Eve becomes one of his targets. Maynard John Maynard John is the second assassin sent by the Franchise to kill 47, this time at Vaana Ketlyn's "Hell" party, where he is disguised as a bartender. A raging egomaniac, John believes that he is the world's best assassin, and sees 47 (whom he considers "less than human") to be a distant second. Instead of using subterfuge like Eve, he challenges 47 to a duel in a soundproof room dubbed the "Torture Chamber." John is killed in the duel. Daniel Morris Daniel Morris is the Vice President of the United States after his predecessor, Spaulding Burke, was killed in a suspicious car accident. He's also the tertiary antagonist. Morris was installed into his position by the Franchise in Alpha Zerox's bid to ensure that human cloning is banned. Before he was elevated to his post, he was noted for being a moderate in all issues, save for a near-obsessive opposition to cloning and a disdain of checks on executive power. He was also a very successful Wall Street Biotech businessman during the 1990s. Morris is deeply unhappy in his post, as he was unwanted to begin with and is now relegated to such demeaning tasks as walking the First Lady's dog. After the Franchise decides to have Steward assassinated, Morris provides their trigger-man, Mark Parchezzi III, with the means to gain entrance to the West Wing. Morris and Parchezzi are both killed by 47 before their plan reaches fruition, and an unwitting nation mourns Morris's death. Tom Steward Tom Steward is the incumbent President of the United States and an unseen character. His re-election campaign occurs during the events of the game. Nothing is revealed about Steward personally, save that he is a Republican and supports the legalization of human cloning. He is also unaware that his wife, the First Lady, is having an affair with a member of Secret Service. Because of his support for cloning, Alpha Zerox, which wishes to have a monopoly on cloning, attempts to have him removed from office. They do this by having his Vice President, Spaulding Burke, assassinated in a staged car accident, then forcing Steward to have their lacky, Daniel Morris, named as his replacement, by arranging to have their supporters in Congress refuse to hold a confirmation vote on any nominee but Morris. When Steward makes it clear that he intends to replace Morris on the ticket with Interior Secretary Jimmy Macklin, the Franchise attempts to have Macklin assassinated. The failure of this plan, brought about by 47, leads them to attempt to assassinate Steward himself in the White House. This plan, too, is foiled by 47 and, when last seen, Steward, who held a commanding lead in the polls, was vowing not to let anyone influence his choice for Vice President this time. Frank Morgan Frank Morgan is the challenger for President of the United States and an unseen character (save for his image being seen once in a newspaper). Nothing is revealed about Morgan personally, except that he is a Democrat and an ardent opponent of human cloning. Although he takes an early lead over Steward in the polls, by the end of the game, he is a good twenty points behind. ''Hitman: Absolution'' Blake Dexter Dexter is the announced primary antagonist of the game. Nothing else has been revealed about him, though it is safe to assume that he is involved with Alpha Zerox, the secret organization of which the Franchise (from Hitman: Blood Money) is a part. He will be voiced by Keith Carradine. ''Hitman: Enemy Within'' book Mr. Nu Mr. Nu is described as "Management" of the Agency. He is attempting to identify a traitor within the Agency and meets with Agent 47 regarding his assignments relating to this objective. Nu is French for nude. Pierre Gazeau Pierre Gazeau was Agent 47's ally in Chad, who was found by the Agency. He was to help 47 on his mission in desert. Numo Numo is Pierre Gazeau's friend and employee who helped both Pierre and Agent 47 during their mission in Chad. Cassandra Murphy a.k.a. Marla Norton Cassandra Murphy, also known as Marla Norton, is a young female assassin working for Puissance Treize. She failed to assassinate Agent 47 as he infiltrated the biker hideout and now her only hope to avoid punishment from her superiors is to protect Al-Fulani at all costs. Aristotle Thorakis Aristotle Thorakis is Greek shipping magnate and a board member of The Agency, who betrays it in order to borrow money from Puissance Treize. He is the main antagonist of the book. 47 had performed at least two assassinations to benefit Thorakis - one of Jose Alvarez, a business rival who drowned in his pool (ironically, Alvarez was a former Olympic swimmer) and another of a journalist who referred to Thorakis's wife as a "pig". It is shown near the end of the book that Thorakis is the subject of several gossip magazines, which report on his frequent retreats to Sintra, Portugal with his Ethiopian model mistress, "Miss Desta". Pierre Douay Pierre Douay is a Frenchman and a high-ranking member of Puissance Treize who interacts with Thorakis throughout the novel. He is the temporary leader of the organization (second-in-command to their actual leader, Louis Legard, who is in prison), but is seeking a takeover by silently killing his boss. Ali bin Ahmed bin Saleh Al-Fulani Ali bin Ahmed bin Saleh Al-Fulani is a wealthy Morocco businessman with a clean, philanthropic public image. He secretly profits from child prostitution and the contract killing agency Puissance Treize. He attempts to escape 47 by fleeing to Chad, staying on the move and only stopping to buy more boy-and-girl sex slaves. He keeps Cassandra Murphy in charge of his protection. Mrs. Kaberov Mrs. Kaberov is a former member of KGB who is appointed to conrol Puissance Treize activities in USA. After Cassandra Murphy's failure to protect Big Kahuna, she threatens to kill her if she fails again. Tova Holm Tova Holm is a female assassin of Puissance Treize and is first of two members of "hunter-killer" group sent to eliminate Agent 47. Hans Pruter Hans Pruter is a male assassin of Puissance Treize and a second member of "hunter-killer" group sent to eliminate Agent 47. Mel Johnson a.k.a. Grim Reaper Mel Johnson a.k.a. Grim Reaper is a sub-target of 47 in Yakima, Washington. A leader of a biker gang who has recently left prison. 47 assassinates him first, using a large wire to decapitate him as he rides his Harley-Davidson on a freeway, and pretends to be him to gain access to the biker hideout. Johnson is described as having a beard and a Swastika tattoo on his face. Big Kahuna Big Kahuna is the main target of 47 in Yakima, USA. Former wrestler and the leader of the biker criminal sindicate. He is described as very large in size, and wearing a Yves Saint Laurent suit that sets him apart from other members in simple biker gear. 47 carries in deadly heroin, knowing Big Kahuna will sample some, until he is exposed by Cassandra Murphy and must resort to brute force to complete his mission. Otero Brothers The Otero Brothers are Manuel, Jose, Carlos and Pedro. They are hitmen of the Colombian drug cartel and are well-known for using explosives. They are all targets of 47. Number 6 Number 6 appears in a flashback of 47. When 47 was twelve, he was bullied by one of his clone brothers, number 6, who ended up being 47's first kill. Number 6 was considered a failure due to him enjoying making harm, which was considered a flaw. ''Hitman'' film Nika Boronina Portrayed by Olga Kurylenko. Nika Boronina was targeted by Agent 47 after Diana instructed that she was a witness to the assassination of Mikhail Belicoff. This later turns out to be a set-up. 47 followed her on the streets. When 47 got close, she hadn't seen 47 before (as apparent from her reaction). 47, realizing that Nika was just bait, spares her life and feels sympathetic for her as she had been forced into prostitution. At the end of the film, 47 helps her obtain her own vineyard (although he cannot talk to her in person), which she revealed to him was her childhood dream. Mike Whittier Portrayed by Dougray Scott. Mike Whittier is a British Interpol agent, who believes that a number of assassinations were committed by a "bald killer". He fights constantly with Yuri Marklov during the Mikhail Belicoff investigation, and hates his control of the case. He bugged Marklov's office after being kicked off of the investigation. He came close to death when he jumped Agent 47 in a train station and was quickly subdued by him. At the end of the film, 47 is trapped in the Alexander Nevsky Cathedral, and is captured by Whittier. But during the transport of 47 by Whittier, the convoy is ambushed by Agent Smith, who helps 47 to escape from the transport. Later, 47 confronts Mike in his home, asking him how a good man like Mike can kill people. Mike responds that he will not hesitate to defend himself and his family, but for any other situation, it is "a crapshoot". Satisfied, 47 provides Mike with a fake body and tells Mike to report to his superiors that 47 is dead. Mikhail Belicoff *Should not be confused with real Michail Belicoff Russian President; he is most famous for a sudden shift to moderacy and reaching out to the United States. He also secretly "owns" Nika as a sex slave, and is highly abusive towards her. He is the elder brother of Udre Belicoff, a noted arms and drug trafficker. It is unknown how Udre affected Mikhail's public image, though during Udre's funeral, Mikhail double frames Udre's bad lifestyle as a personal failure that he learned a lesson from, saying, "I will not fail again". In the live-action movie, he is portrayed by Ulrich Thomsen. Mikhail is assassinated at the beginning of the film and is replaced by the double. Passing himself off as Belicoff, he blames the attempt on his life on the United States and returns to his former political party, which somehow benefits a secret government control group. The double is eventually tracked down and killed by Agent 47 in revenge for setting him up. Udre Belicoff Brother of Mikhail Belicoff. An infamous arms dealer as well as slave and drug trafficker. Agent 47 kills him as a favor to the CIA, as well as forcing the fake Belicoff to expose himself in the open in order to attend the funeral. The sequence of his death seems to pay homage to the film Scarface, as the protagonist in the film, Tony Montana, trafficked drugs and had a large mansion complete with black marble and fountains. In addition to dealing, they both used cocaine personally. He also had an M4A1 with a grenade launcher which he was trying to sell to Agent 47 (although he more favored the SAW). He was shot (like Montana) into an indoor pool, with his blood mixing into the water. Yuri Marklov Yuri Marklov is an agent for the FSB or Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation. He is aware that Belicoff has been replaced by a double, and is actively working with him. Agent 47 uses his fibre wire to kidnap Marklov and forces him to order his FSB agents to fire on the fake Belicoff during Udre's funeral. Mr. Price A German arms dealer, Mr. Price was killed by 47 in a Turkish restaurant so 47 could impersonate him at a meeting with Udre Belicoff. References External links * Official Hitman Blood Money Website Official website * Official Hitman Contracts Website Official Website * Official Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Website Official Website * Official Hitman: Codename 47 Website Official Website Category:Hitman (series) Hitman fr:Liste des personnages d'Hitman pt:Anexo:Lista de personagens de Hitman ru:Список персонажей серии Hitman